


Ruining My Calm

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02





	Ruining My Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



“What is that?”

Gamora doesn’t turn or flinch at the sound of Nebula’s surprised voice.  Years of training have taught her better, and she doesn’t want to ruin her tree.

“It’s a bonsai tree.  Some people on Earth create art with them.  I find it quite calming myself.”  Gamora was quite pleased with how quickly she’d caught on.  This was her second one.  She’d given away her first tree to the Earthling that had taught her.

Nebula laughed.  “Since when do _you_ like calm?  Has the most dangerous woman in the universe gotten soft?”

Gamora caught the wrist of the arm Nebula had swung at her.  “Not quite, sister.”  She let go of Nebula’s wrist and continued her work.  “Didn’t you lose a hand the last time you went up against ‘the most dangerous woman in the universe’?”

“That’s not how I remember it.”

“Oh?”  Gamora continued to clip away at her tree.

“The way I remember it, I _escaped_ from ‘the most dangerous woman in the universe’ _alive_.”

Nebula was so infuriating sometimes.  Just as soon as Gamora finished this tree…

“If you disagree with me, we could perhaps…go another round of it?”

_There._  Finished.  Before Nebula could react, Gamora shoved her against the wall, pinning her wrists with each hand.  A moment later, the scissors clattered to the floor.

“Ooh, sister.  I thought the Earth tree was supposed to be calming.”  Nebula had a smirk on her face, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Shut up,” Gamora snarled, kissing Nebula roughly before her sister could say anything else.

Nebula opened her mouth to slip out a moan.  Gamora swallowed it and shoved her tongue in Nebula’s mouth.  Nebula’s lips wrapped around Gamora’s tongue and sucked insistently.  Gamora slowly brought one knee up between Nebula’s, lifting her a few inches off the groan.  When she heard Nebula’s groan, Gamora pulled away.  Nebula fell to the ground, her hands dropped back to her sides and her mouth close.  Gamora turned around and inspected her bonsai.

“You know, that was quite calming.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to finish my tree.”

Nebula grabbed Gamora’s arm angrily.  “Forget the tree,” she said before she kissed Gamora again.  Nebula pulled her insistently to the bedroom, and for once, Gamora didn’t fight.


End file.
